Bleach : And the beasts came
by Sanji-dreams
Summary: Aizen , gin and tousen se liberent de la prison de feu , les combats reels vont enfin commencer
1. Chapter 1

Bleach : And the beasts came … by Sanji-dreams

Disclaimer : Bleach et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent en aucune façons …

Introduction : Kyouraku Shunsui , Hitsugaya Toushirou et Yamamoto Genryuusai ont réussis avec beaucoup de mal a triompher de l'élite des espadas envoyés en renfort par Aizen , pris de cours par le piège tendu par la soul society . leur combat fut épique , long , violent , en particulier Halibel qui prouvas a Toushirou la force de la vengeance après avoir vu ses 3 adjointes se faire carboniser par Yamamoto . Stark , quand a lui fut a la hauteur des attente de Kyouraku , la forme libérée de ce dernier rendant la fin de combat particulièrement éprouvante pour le shinigami mais au moment ou le capitaine de la 8eme division etais sur le point de périr tranché par stark , son ami de toujours , Ukitake Jyuushiro , intervint a temps et il réussirent a vaincre l'espada . Quand au combat entre Yamamoto et Barragan , ils prouvèrent aux « jeunes » shinigamis et espada que l'age n'a aucune incidence sur la qualité d'un combat et malgré une période ou le capitaine en chef de la soul socitey se fit dominer , il revela enfin son bankai sous les yeux ébahis des autres capitaine de division et arrivas a arracher la victoire de ce combat sur un coup décisif alors que sentant sa défaite proche , Barragan avait lui aussi libéré sa forme ultime , ne faisant qu'augmenter le niveau du combat . Mais malheureusement , la durée des combat et l'état de faiblesse de Yamamoto contribuèrent a annuler le sort d'emprisonnement que subissaient Aizen , Gin et Tousen … alors ils sortirent et passèrent aux choses sérieuses ….

Je suis impressionne capitaine en chef , la soul society s'est plutôt bien entraînée après mon départ .. et encore je n'ai pas eu la chance de voir si Kempachi et les autres capitaine que vous avez envoyé délivrer Orihime sont devenus aussi fort .. Mais malheureusement , je dois vous annoncer que cette résistance a été vaine . Vous avez peut être réussi a vaincre les 3 divisions les plus fortes des espadas mais il reste encore , Gin , Tousen et mon humble personne a vaincre si vous ne voulez pas que la soul society soit réduite en cendre ..

Aizen , mon cher Aizen , je suis très déçu de voir que l'éducation que je t'ai apporte dans le passe ait été mis a profit de cette manière .. ne dis t-on pas qu'un élève trahis toujours son maître un jour ?

C'est quand même beau d'arriver a philosopher alors que vous allez mourir , vieillard ..

Gin , tais toi . Ait un peu de respect envers les ancien même si je sais que tu n'a jamais aime le chef ..

Bien Aizen-sama …

Aizen-sama , devons nous d'abord détruire les piliers ou bien allons nous éliminer nos opposants avant ?

Bonne question Tousen .. Je pense qu'étant donne que détruire ces piliers ne va pas être aussi simple que cela , connaissant Kisuke Urahara , il serait plus judicieux de s'occuper de nos ancien camarades .

A vos ordre , Maitre . quels sont vos ordres ?

Je pense que Gin voudras personnellement s'occuper de son cher Izuru et tu l'a peut être sentis mais Komamura semble depuis tout a l'heure en découdre avec toi alors je te laisse régler vos question d'honneur entre vous .. ce n'est pas comme si ces petits combats allaient durer éternellement . Quand a moi je pense que je serais tellement assaillis que malheureusement je n'aurais pas le choix des adversaires ..

Si cela ne vous gène pas , je vais alors allez régler mes problèmes avec Kira ..

Fais donc , Gin . Fais donc .

Gin avança alors et en une fraction de seconde , réussi a parer la horde de shinigamis qui tentèrent de l'empêcher de bouger mais voyant cela Yamamoto éleva la voix ..

Shinigami ! Ceci est un moment critique ! Ne vous dispersez pas ! que ceux qui peuvent soigner les blesses le fasse et que ceux qui peuvent se battre donnent le maximum dans ce combat décisif ! je déclare Aizen Sôsuke , Ichimaru Gin et Kaname Tousen passible de la peine de mort . Que jugement soit fait !

Je m'occupe personnellement de Kaname si vous voulez bien me l'accorder , Yamamoto-san .

Fais donc , Komamura mais si tu est en difficulté , met de cote ton honneur et appelle de l'aide . Je ne veux pas perdre un 4eme capitaine dans cette bataille inutile .

Bien maitre …. Kaname Tousen ! Viens te battre si tu as encore un sens de l'honneur !

Kaname s'avance alors et en un mouvement de shunpo , se retrouva en face de Komamura .

Mon vieil ami , voyant quelle justice est la plus forte , celle de l'espoir incarnée par Aizen-sama ou bien celle de Yamamoto ..

Ma justice triomphera . Allons regler cela au plus vite , ta vue me rappelle trop la trahison que tu as osé infligé a la soul society .

Bien si tel est ton desir .

Et les deux s'éclipsèrent en un mouvement de shunpo .

Pendants ce temps la , Kira Izuru attendait . Il avait senti la présence de son capitaine et il l'attendait de pied ferme . Quand il le vit arriver , il ne l'attaqua pas de suite mais le regarda avec un air d'incompréhension .

pourquoi avoir trahi la soul society , Ichimaru ?

parce que la justice n'est pas mon credo et que l'on ne peut pas refouler ses pulsions . j'aime tuer , expérimenter des choses nouvelles sur les gens .. et le pire c'est que je ne ressens aucun remords .

je ne te le demanderais qu'une seule fois : désire tu arrêter cette mascarade maintenant , demander pardon et tenter de te racheter au sein de la soul society ?

espèce de sot , je n'en ai aucune intention .. et je ne m'excuserais jamais de ce que j'ai pu faire . Mais qu'est ce que j'y peut j'ai toujours trouve au fond de moi que tu etais bien trop naïf ..

bien , dans ce cas la , tu seras force de t'excuser malgré ton gré .. Wabuzuke !

Je connais trop bien les capacités de ce zampakuto , Kira et tu le sais . Mais par contre , toi , tu est loin de connaître toutes les capacités du mien mais comme la mort seras ton prochain lieu de résidence , je suis dispose a te montrer ce dont je suis réellement capable .. Shinzo !

Aizen regardais le ciel entoure des shinigamis restant . il remit ses cheveux en place et observa le groupe qui se tenait devant lui . Il les compta un par un puis fut pris d'un éclat de rire …

Dites , vous comptez vraiment me tuer avec des gens de ce niveau … vous avez été assez bêtes pour vous faire piéger ,tous autant que vous étés , dans mes illusions et vous croyez vraiment avoir le niveau aujourd'hui de me battre ? Meme ichigo Kurosaki ne serait pas capable de me battre , et pourtant vous m'aviez confie , chef , que cet âme errante etais une personne prometteuse malgré ces démons …

Tout comme son père fut un des meilleur Shinigami que l'on ait pu avoir . Mais je ne vais pas te l'apprendre , en temps que disciple d'Isshin Kurosaki tu est au courant .

Disciple d'isshin Kurosaki ? ne mais faite pas rire .. comment peut on être un maître quand on quitte sa fonction de capitaine de la 5eme division pour mener une vie de famille avec un humaine ?

Et la soudain dans le ciel , une fenêtre s'ouvrit et de cette fenêtre apparut … Ryuken Ishida en tenue de quincy , Kisuke Urahara en tenue de capitaine et Isshin Kurosaki dans sa tenue de capitaine toujours autant en pièces .

alors comme ca , le petit Aizen a fait des bêtises , se rebelle et maintenant va même jusqu'à critiquer celui qui lui a tout appris … Quel insolence ! Je pense que ca mérite une bonne leçon !

Note : Voilà , une des interprétations possible , du moins je pense partagée par les fans de bleach , de ce qui pourrait se passer pour la suite des combat soul society / Espadas . tous ce que j'ai imagine n'est que supposition mais avouons le , si cela ce passait vraiment comme ca , ca serait pas mal ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Alliance

Aizen regarda froidement alors le trio qui venait d'arriver . Il vit que les 3 protagonistes semblaient plus serieux que d'habitude . Il s'arrêta longuement sur Isshin Kurosaki , l'observera et au bout de 2 minutes de silence gênant , déclara :

- Comment un retraité comme toi peut être encore se battre ?

Isshin se tourna vers Kisuke et Ryuken et avec une voix suppliante leur demandas :

Dites moi qu'il a tort ! je n'ai quand même pas l'âge d'être déjà a la retraite !

Isshin arrête donc ton cinéma , reprend toi et finissons en . Je suis venu uniquement pour aider a régler le problème et récupérer mon enfant sains et sauf , mais si je garde ce vieux costume de quincy sur moi encore longtemps , je sens que je vais craquer ..

Allons Ryuken , ne sois pas rabat joie ;) et puis tu aurais pu mettre ton uniforme de shinigami aussi …

- Tais toi donc Kisuke . Ceci fais partie d'un passe que je souhaite oublier . Les Shinigamis et les Quincy ont toujours été ennemis , point final . Maintenant occupons nous d'Aizen et rentrons reprendre nos vies .

Aizen regarda alors ryuken avec un air de mépris . Ryuken compris ce regard et regarda a son tour Aizen avec une réelle envie de l'assassiner .

-Aizen Sôsuke , pourquoi me regarde tu avec un tel regard de mepris ? n'as tu pas appris qu'il faut respecter les anciens et les gens supérieurs a sois même ?

- Tu me fais bien rire Quincy ! Tu te crois vraiment supérieur a moi ? Tu sais j'ai observe le combat de ton fils contre un de mes fidèle espada . Il a été pathétique . Tellement minable que Mayuri a du venir l'aider ! alors comment veut tu qu'un minable comme toi puisse espérer me toucher alors que son propre fils n'arrive pas a toucher un de mes espada ?

- Retiens deux choses Aizen : La première étant que Uryu est encore très inexpérimenté et les défaites qu'il subiras ne seront que positives pour lui afin qu'il réussisse a atteindre un niveau correct , quand a la seconde …

Ryuken utilisa alors la technique quincy du Hirenkyaku et arriva derrière Aizen sans que ce dernier le détecte , pointa son arc contre sa tempe et commence a charger une flèche …

- … c'est que les quincy ont beau être une espèce en voie de disparition , si Uryu et moi même sommes encore en vie c'est que nous sommes la forme ultime des guerriers . Nous sommes imbattables . Adieu Aizen Sôsuke .

Et il tira . Dans le vide . L'illusion d'aizen prit la flèche chargé d'énergie en plein cœur et explosa . Derrière lui le vrai Aizen applaudit .

- Joli coup , Quincy . Mais tu aurais du tirer des que tu en avait l'occasion . La pitié est toujours sur le chemin de la victoire , tout comme la fierté chez vous les quincy , mais ca je pense que vous ne l'apprendrez jamais . Meurs quincy , ta présence n'est plus nécessaire ici bas sur terre .

Aizen sortit alors son sabre et se jetas sur Ryuken . Mais a ce moment la …

- Pleurs , Benihime !

Un bouclier de protection pourpre apparu devant Ryuken , absorbant le choc de l'asault d'Aizen . Kisuke étais arrivé devant le quincy afin de le protéger . Sous le choc , Aizen vu projeté en arrière mais il réussi a retrouver son equilibre .

- Je te l'ai déjà auparavant , Ryuken . L'amitié c'est aussi être la pour aider l'autre . Aller seul au combat c'est du suicide .

- Kisuke … je vais garder mes remerciement pour plus tard . Eliminons donc ce gêneur .

- A vos ordre , chef ! Kurosaki , tu viens ?

- Je pense que pour une fois , vu la difficulté de l'ennemi , votre aide sera plus que la bienvenue … Allons y , messieurs , montrons a notre chère soul society que l'ancienne garde est encore en forme et combative !

- Parle pour toi , je n'ai rien a faire de la soul society ..

- Allons , allons ryuken ..

- Ryuken , Kisuke , nous parlerons du vieux temps plus tard si vous le voulez bien , notre ennemi est déjà de retour …

Alors les jeunes shinigami assistèrent a une scène qu'ils n'oublièrent jamais . Ils virent successivement Ryuken Ishida invoquer son arc dans une main et un seelescheider dans l'autre main . Il virent Kisuke Urahara d'habitude si décontracté , tenir fermement son zampakuto , le regard décidé a éliminer Aizen et ils virent surtout Isshin Kurosaki , le légendaire capitaine de la 5eme division , se mettre en position de leader et pointer son zampakuto vers son ancien protégé Aizen …

Tout le monde étaient sidérés d'assister a ce spectacle et après une ou deux minutes de silence , Yamamoto déclaras solennellement aux shinigamis en place :

- Shinigamis ! Observez bien ce combat et tirez en des leçons ! les 3 combattants ici présent sont l'élite de la soul society . Vous ne verrez ce combat qu'une seule fois dans votre vie .


End file.
